


Home

by DrStrange_007



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Family Bonding, Father son relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, May Parker is dead, Pepper is such a mom, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony, Tags will be added, Tony Is A Dork, Tony Stark Has A Heart, iron dad and spidey son, tony is such a dad, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrStrange_007/pseuds/DrStrange_007
Summary: After Peter Parker's Aunt May dies, Tony decides to take Peter under his wing. After Spider-Man: Homecoming. The Avengers are back to normal. INFINITY WAR SPOILERS. Also being posted on Wattpad.Enjoy! I posted this story three times, which is like the biggest mistake ever, sorry





	1. Aunt May

His hands trembled. He felt completely numb. Sitting just in front of Aunt May's hospital room, he couldn't forget about the single truth his mind was telling him.

_She was dead._

A doctor stepped out of Aunt May's room with a miserable look on her face. Peter looked up, only to see the sorrow and comfort the doctor had to offer. He stood up and walked inside the room, only to see a lifeless and motionless body of his beloved aunt. The aunt that together with him suffered through Uncle Ben's death, the aunt that was always there for him. _Always._  
And everything had to be taken away because of a car accident. Peter dropped onto a chair. Through tears he could only repeat: _May, May, May, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, i should have saved you._  
The doctor came up to him.

"Do you have anywhere to go? We could take you to foster care? How about that?" the doctor asked. Peter shook his head, he stood up and came up to May's bed. Tears were falling down his cheeks. He took May's cold hand and squeezed it. What was he supposed to do now? He had nowhere else to turn. He couldn't go to foster care. He couldn't let this happen to him. He wouldn't agree to this.  
He just sat there, next to May's body, until he realized the presence of someone else in the small hospital room. He raised his head slowly and so no one other than Tony Stark. His usually glistening eyes were now full of sorrow and care. 

"Kid?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Stark, please, help." Peter whispered, new tears descending down his red cheeks.

"Come on kid, let's take you home." Tony said, coming up to Peter. He dragged the kid up from the chair. 

"No...no... i can't leave her, Mr.Stark." Peter mumbled.

"Peter, come on kid, you can't do anything now." Tony whispered. Seeing the kid in this state was too much even for such an emotionless man Tony was. He couldn't help but hug the kid. After all, everything that happened to this kid these past few months, had made Tony care for him, how much he tried to hide it. 

"It's my fault. I should've saved her. She's dead because of me." Peter whispered.

"It's not your fault, kid. You didn't know, you couldn't do anything." Tony replied. "Let's go, we need to get this all sorted."  
Tony took the kid to the car, where Happy was waiting for them.

"What happened?" Happy asked, opening the door for Tony and Peter. Peter sat down by the left window, tears still appearing in his eyes. Tony shook his head in response and sat down in the front passenger's seat. It was only a few minutes into the ride to the Tower, when Peter fell asleep.

"His aunt died. He has nowhere else to go. I'm taking him in." Tony said.

"What? You, Tony Stark, are taking in a kid!" Happy exclaimed.

"This kid deserves better, he went through more than anyone did. I'm not letting him be dropped by a random foster family." Tony hissed. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.  
There was no other choice left for Tony Stark. He needed to take care of this kid. He needed to take care of Spider-Man.


	2. The Tower

Tony woke up Peter. The boy's eyes were red and he looked like a total mess.   
_When was the last time he ate? What will Peter say? Will he agree?_ Tony's mind was filled with uncomfortable thoughts, and he hated being uncertain, and having a fifteen year old kid to care for will leave a few new grey hairs. 

He walked Peter towards the Tower. The boy had his head down, as if afraid. They entered the lift together which took them to the 60th floor. The lift doors opened and Peter entered the living-room where Captain America and Black Widow were talking discreetly on the sofa, Clint and Sam were playing some video game. Wanda and Vision were discussing something by the table.   
They all turned towards Tony and Peter.

"Whose this?" Clint asked, standing up.

"This is Spider-Man." Peter was surprised he was referred to as a superhero. But then he figured out it was the only name by which the Avengers knew him. He was meeting the Avengers! How cool was that! For a moment he forgot about Aunt May, and he just stood there, mouth open, gazing at the people he admired for so long.

"So that's underoos?" Sam said. "What's your real name?"

"Peter Parker." Peter said. Freakin' Captain America came up to him and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Steve." he said.

"Wow. I'm seriously your biggest fan." Peter started. Soon he met the entire team, except Bruce who was away somewhere unknown with Thor and Rhodes who was away for some military reason. Tony took him to his new room.

"That's your new room, kid. You need anything, something happens, you feel bad, you come to me or anyone from the team. We are here for you, you are no bother at all. I told Happy to get your things from...the other place... they should be here any moment." Tony said. There was a moment of silence. Peter was looking at him feet, and Tony was standing by the door.

"Thank- you for everything, Mr- Tony." Peter muttered. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't, it's nothing." Tony replied. Just then Happy came round the corner.

"Got your things, kid." Happy said placing them near the door. "These are all your clothes. I'm bringing the books tomorrow." 

"Thanks, Happy." Peter thanked him.

"You need any help?" Tony asked. Peter unzipped his suitcase.

"I'm alright." Peter responded.

"I'll call you for lunch. You need anything come to the living-room." Tony said, leaving Peter.

Peter sighed and looked round his new room. It was amazing. A brand new Stark computer was standing on his desk. Everything was so modern and brand new. Peter started unpacking his things and placing them in his wardrobe. After he hid his suitcase he lay on his bed. Nothing could stop the tears from falling now. He hid his face in a pillow, slowly letting the grief take over him. It was all his fault. It was all his fault that May died. How could he enjoy himself now without her? He wasn't worth Tony. He wasn't worth Tony's time. He was a burden to everyone. And everyone that cared for him died. His parents, Uncle Ben, now Aunt May, he couldn't let anyone else die because of him! He felt like a monster.

Half an hour later, Tony went to Peter's room to call him for lunch. He found the kid on his bed, hiding his face in a pillow.

"Kid? It's lunch." Tony said. Peter sat up. "I told you to call me if anything happened." he said seeing Peter's red eyes and wet face. 

"I...don't...want to be a...bother, Tony. I don't deserve all this. Everyone around me gets killed, I don't want you or the team to suffer because...of me." Peter whispered. Tony sat next to him and put a hand round him. 

"You are NOT a bother, Peter. We are all here for you. You tell us if anything's wrong. We are here all the time, kid." Tony told him. "Come on now, Steve cooked burgers." 

Peter just smiled.


	3. Lab Work

After two weeks, Peter returned to school. The story the school was fed with was that Peter went somewhere for the Stark Internship. No one apart from the principal and Ned knew the true story.

"I'm so sorry for you." Ned started. "I couldn't believe what happened. She was such a lovely woman, I also miss her. I'm so sorry for you, Peter." 

"It's alright, Ned. Just please, let's not talk about it." 

It was only after school, when another person started to question Peter's story. MJ. She tagged along with Ned and Peter after school, so when Happy arrived in one of Tony's shiny cars, people just stared. MJ looked at Peter questioningly.

"Why is he here for you?" MJ asked. 

"Stark Internship." Peter replied, waving to Happy.

"That's the first time, you got a promotion or something?" MJ asked, eyeing him carefully. Peter didn't reply, just waved to Ned and MJ in goodbye, before getting into the car. Once they were on the New York streets, heading to the Tower, Happy decided to talk.

"So? How was school today?" Happy asked.

"Normal." I shrugged.

"Tony's got something for you." Happy said, Peter at once looked interested.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"You'll see, just go down to his lab. F.R.I.D.A.Y'S ordering pizza today." Happy replied. Soon after, they arrived at the Avengers' Tower. Peter jumped out of the car and raced to the lift, which took him down to the labs. Peter opened the door and walked inside, taking in all the new tech surrounding him. This was a place out of a dream!

"Kid?" Tony started. "You could learn to knock." Peter rapidly turned to face the billionaire.

"Oh, sorry, Mr.- Tony! Happy told me you had-" he started.

"Yes! Peter, come here. I already did a few minor upgrades to your suit, but I need some of your ideas here." Tony said, pulling Peter towards his desk, upon which lay his suit. For the next two hours, Tony and Peter were working together, engaged in a task they both greatly enjoyed. Just before the clock hit 7:00 p.m. Natasha came down to call them for dinner, Peter's suit was ready, and the only thing Peter had to do now, was check it out.

"You've been working for two hours straight, you would mind to assure us of your existence the next time you decide to engage in your science antics." Natasha said. The two looked towards the door.

"We just finished." Peter said.

"Dinner's ready." Natasha replied. 

Peter definitely felt better today. Tony pulled him out of his thoughts and spending time with the team did put a smile on his face.This was probably the best day Peter had since _that_ day.


End file.
